


Lived Long Enough to Become a Villain

by aznfangirl, Kakushigo



Category: Marvel
Genre: 0 regrets writing this, F/M, Mafia AU, aka Miharu's puppy, the immortal Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aznfangirl/pseuds/aznfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: Retirement was the main plan for Bucky Barnes. But clearly, life had something else in store for him when he encounters the foxy mistress Miharu Yamaguchi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is originally written by @kakushigo as a standalone drabble. I have decided to turn it into a fic because I love our ship so much. The next parts of this fic are all by me at this point, with occasional inputs from Deca. This story can also be found on tumblr @ heyitsaznfangirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. This is originally written by @kakushigo as a standalone drabble. I have decided to turn it into a fic because I love our ship so much. The next parts of this fic are all by me at this point, with occasional inputs from Deca.

** Bucky. **

As far as the world was concerned, Bucky Barnes had died shortly after the end of World War II.  He’d intended to take a break, maybe retire someplace sunny.  Get the war out of his head and never return to it.  Except things didn’t work out like he planned.  
  
At first, he had rules: only people he knew were guilty and nothing close to home.  He traveled a lot, so hitting people out of his way wasn’t hard.  With his enhanced strength, killing them was the easy part.    
  
People caught on, or at least sort of.  When the first attempt to contact him via one of his old crime scenes was discovered by the police, he sent out feelers.  They came back with a lot of job offers.  Even then, he was picky.  Only killed the guilty.  Never asked too many questions about who was hiring him either.    
  
It paid better than the government, not that Bucky felt a particular need for money.  He celebrated his 50th birthday alone, nary a gray hair or wrinkle on his face.  Officially, he wrote to the few people that knew who he was and told them to consider him dead.  He picked up new names.  Remade himself.  Picked up a new calling card.  Or rather, the old one.  
  
He went back to being a sniper, but this time he took out those with the biggest prices on their heads.  Stopped caring about the ‘guilty’ part of his requirements.  
  
Then: Miharu.  Gorgeous, talented lawyer one his identities ran afoul of.  He’d considered going honest for her, making up a solid identity.  Even worked out how he’d pull off the aging thing as to not make anyone suspicious.  Turned out he need not have bothered.  Mikoto, Miharu’s older and slightly overprotective brother, hired the services of the Winter Soldier.  For a mob hit.  
  
Which led to him finding out just how foxy a lady the object of his affections was.  He was smitten.  He figured as long as Miharu was holding the leash, he might not mind being the attack dog.  So he started courting her- as the Winter Soldier.  Leaving gifts, as it were.  Livers, hearts, lungs- all healthy stuff.  All she might want to eat.  Hunting for her, so she need not bother with it at other times.  
  
It was a flirtation with murder, especially considering Simon Anzerlod (one of his identities) was currently her client dealing with several unpaid parking tickets.  Merely a matter of time before he was caught out.  And he was caught, red handed.  Leaving another heart for her.  Then the chase was on.  Simon disappeared, along with everyone else he’d been recently.  The whole Yamaguchi clan was after him.  
  
But it was Miharu who caught him. Miharu who bested him.  And Miharu who tamed him.  She’d caught up to him in Egypt, where he was using the unrest to hide his presence.  Then she’d crippled him- shot out his knees and knocked him out cold.  Which was hard to do with the serum.  He woke up several times in his transportation back to her family estate, but never for long enough to do anything.  
  
She had tried branding him first, but it didn’t stick.  Instead he ended up with mock dog tags.  She’d taken his old ones, presumably gotten rid of them.  His new ones were quite simple.  
  
                         Property of Miharu Yamaguchi.  
  
                          If found, please return to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. This is originally a response to Deca’s standalone meme response on our rp blogs since I couldn’t resist writing Miharu’s side of the story. @kakushigo this one’s for you

**Miharu.  
**

Mundane days at Julien’s law firm could be really long but coming from a family with some individuals who easily bent the law and not get in trouble, it’s far easy for the new headmistress of the clan to manage while her older cousin continued to run his law firm. Julien’s one of the best lawyers Miharu’s known her entire life, and while she once dreamt of becoming a prosecutor, the female chose to follow her cousin’s footsteps. After all, when you’re a good defense attorney, you’re practically the most sought after person, especially with the rich ones.

Enter Tony Stark. The heir of Stark Industries, whose best friend now leads the Carbonell Crew. Miharu’s become good friends with Rhodey, who was also Tony’s best friend. It was not uncommon after all for the rich to share the same social circles and that’s how the Jungs have come to get along so well with the Carbonells.

Lawyer by day, and then assuming the role of one of the most powerful crews of the underground world was Miharu’s lifestyle. Parties to celebrate the success of the elimination of those she saw as threat, to the Jungs, to the Starks.

Then everything changed when she encountered a Simon Anzerlod, whose story was a man lousy enough that he’s struggling with something so lame as parking tickets. As Julien had taken up a case, Miharu was left to deal with newer cases, and clients regardless of new and old. Meanwhile, her brother’s the famous Dr. Jung, most eligible bachelor and charmingly handsome, who at night, also co-manages the family business. Trusting her brother in full, Miharu’s almost so blindsided when her twin brother hired the services of the Winter Soldier, for the crew’s short of manpower as of late. Of course, Miharu had no time to argue; all she cared about was that the job was done cleanly without any mess.

Little did she know that the Winter Soldier was also the same Simon Anzerlod, who she believed to be merely her client.

For days she allowed the Winter Soldier to stay at the manor as he pleased, providing him with food, clothes and his own room furnished to his own liking. She left him alone most of the time, only speaking to him to check up on how he’s finding everything, if things were to his liking. If there’s anyone who would be speaking to the Soldat, it was most often her brother Mikoto.

Then there were gifts. Ranging from livers, lungs, hearts, to flowers, chocolates and even sex toys and lingerie. Miharu would occasionally find one in her car, usually in a box wrapped quite nicely. Sometimes, the presents came with cards with sweet nothings written with intricate calligraphy; other times, they only came with small notes, with well wishes. And boy did she find herself falling in love with the mysterious admirer, though she never really considered looking for him. A sixth sense told her he lurked around, watching her every reaction whenever she found his gifts, but even then the feeling of being watched was shaken off after a while.

The gifts continued to be left, until one night when all the betrayal happened. One night that Miharu finally called it a day at the law firm, the defense attorney saw a man leaving a present on top of her windshield. Her footsteps approached, finally deciding to meet her secret admirer, who, at this point had been leaving her gifts for months now. And all went shit when she recognized him.

Simon Anzerlod is her secret admirer. And the same Simon Anzerlod is the Winter Soldier.

The betrayal suddenly fueled her anger, one did not simply play her a fool. Within twenty-four hours, Miharu Yamaguchi called everyone she knew, inquiring about a certain Simon Anzerlod, and when the search became a dead end, she inquired about the Winter Soldier. Her brother was the first to deal with her temper, the female hysterical about how the Soldat played games with her mind, and her feelings. Helpless, Mikoto made a deal with his sister: to aid her in search for the missing man.

Within forty-eight hours, Simon Anzerlod, or rather the Winter Soldier, was a wanted man. Groups of fox warriors were dispatched: Chae led one strike team, Taeyang with another; Yoogeun, the youngest, also led a separate team, though the young fox was tasked to stay within the local community. The searches turned up nothing, but Miharu continued to send strike teams in turns.

Until one day, Miharu received a call from family members based in Cairo ( fox warriors who aid her parents in their archaeological digs ) regarding sightings of the wanted man. Taking her team ( the best, comprised of Chae, Taeyang, Eun Seol and Hanbyul; Mikoto and the others were left to hold the fort in New York ) along, Miharu flew to Egypt, with intentions to also greet her parents and other family. But primarily, to capture the Winter Soldier and punish him as she saw fit.

She posed as a tourist who has never been in the country, under the alias of Nyx Jury, the name ironically was one of her legal names. Miharu met him in a bar, both of them enjoying fruity cocktails. Drinks and company were great, but it’s not long when the female decided to let loose and insisted on dragging him to the dance floor. She hated doing the puppy eyes, but the trick worked and he couldn’t say no to her. It wasn’t long until they’re making out in the bathroom. However, Miharu saw it a chance to knock him down, and take him back as prisoner. From her leg strap she pulled a syringe, a tranquilizer with a high dosage that can kill a normal unenhanced mortal. But James Barnes was not a normal unenhanced human, and thus a high dosage is necessary. The concentration of the drug was almost fifty times the non-lethal dosage without inducing overdose ( to a normal unenhanced individual ), especially developed by Shin, the biochemist of the family.

Onto his neck she injected the drug, then knocked his legs and hit him on the back of his head to make sure he’s unconscious. His body fell with a thud on the ground, and soon Miharu called her squad to drag the Winter Soldier’s body into the family’s private jet. Within sixteen hours, more or less, the team made it back home, where the Soldier was finally in chains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. Bucky’s probably very ooc. Welp.

**Bucky.  
**

Bucky Barnes woke the final time in a dimmed room. To his left, a blinding ray of light penetrated through the red wine curtains that block most of the sun’s radiation. He squinted, assessing his surroundings. It's not hard to figure that he's a captive- and considering the scant few memories of last night he has, it's not hard to guess who caught him. There is still some paranoia in him, wondering if his captors will turn him into a lab rat, but before more self-destructive thoughts flood his mind, he heard the sound of a door opening. He couldn’t make out much, no facial details certainly, but he guessed that they’re his captors- one of them Miharu herself. He raised his head and squints, but to no avail, the exact details remained hidden. He could make out the figures from their silhouettes: two females, two males. One of them stepped into the light: female, raven-haired, sharp eyes and a firm expression ready to kill.

A woman’s figure emerged from the shadows and lifted Bucky’s head by the chin using her sheathed longsword, a mere inspection. Her figure soon disappears back into the shadows, reporting to her superior on their captive’s status. Bucky finally heard her voice, but this time, it’s much colder than he has heard it in a while. The sound of her voice, one half tone lower than her usual, was music to his ears. Oh, how he missed her. And his lips curved into a smile when she finally stepped into the light.

She looked like a goddess, and he wouldn’t honestly mind bowing down to her, worshipping every single part of her body, mind and soul. She was beautiful; elusive, fox-like, smart. Dangerous. Her skin was milky smooth, ivory, and how he wished he could bask and touch her.

“I need answers.” If looks could kill, Miharu’s gaze was a knife through Bucky’s heart. She could stab him many times and each time he’d thank her for it. Bucky liked the pain, somehow it brought some pleasure along with it. He was elated to see her, that same trademark bad boy smirk that only he could use to charm many other ladies in the past. Even when he already found himself in chains.

Bucky didn’t respond at first, the narrowing of Miharu’s eyes satisfied him. He got a reaction from her and that was enough.

“Who are you?” Miharu demanded with a snarl.

 _Temper, temper,_ he thought but didn't say.  “Your future boyfriend.”

A slap echoed through the room, sending Bucky’s head to the side. He didn’t care, he didn’t mind. He’s grateful, for the lady finally noticed him.

“Feisty."  Bucky said appreciatively, spitting blood. "God, you’re so beautiful.”

If Miharu had a weakness, Bucky would be her weakness. While she’s glad to find out that her secret admirer had been him this whole time, the sting of betrayal also remained.

“You look tired,” Bucky commented. He’s not going to stop, though it somehow worried him to see her looking exhausted. He figured it’s because of that stunt he pulled, the disappearing act after she’s caught him red-handed. He couldn’t blame her; after all, Miharu’s not as enhanced as he is.

Miharu didn’t respond.

“You know, you should let me go. I’m–”

Miharu cut him off, stepping close.  There's nothing physical about it, but all the same, Bucky goes quiet. “No. You haven’t answered my questions yet.”

He remembers only one question, but he smiles his devil may care smile, “What do you want to know?”

“Who are you and why pull that stunt?”  Another low growl from Miharu that Bucky finds all too sexy.  He's definitely hard, which- whoops.  

“I told you," he drawls, looking her up and down then licks his lips, "I’m your future boyfriend.”

“Fool! What makes you think I’ll actually go out with you?”

“Only for you."  He starts of cheeky but slowly gets more serious. "You’ll see, Miharu. You’ll fall in love with me.”  He can be very persuasive.  

The sound of her name from his mouth suddenly sent shivers down her spine. There’s a certain appeal to him, to the way he spoke the syllables of her name, but at the same time, Miharu felt somewhat offended for his disrespect. If she wasn’t being too uptight with this one-on-one interrogation with him, she wouldn’t be. “You wish.”

“I do wish so.” He’s smirking. Miharu’s frustrated.

“You’re already annoying.”  Miharu rolls her eyes.

“Come on, I’ll prove you wrong.”  He wiggles with what little room he has, moving into her space.

She backs up, giving him a disgusted look.  “The only thing that matters to me right now is whether I should kill you or not.”

Well, if he truly must die, he knows how he wants to go.  He licks his lips.  “Do I at least get to taste you before I die?”

“I don’t think you understand your situation.”

“I do, actually.”

“You don’t. Answer me, Soldier. Who are you?” Emphasis on the question, her tone imperative for an answer. God knew what she’ll do next to him if he didn’t give her a solid answer.

But god knew he was so turned on with how she called him Soldier. In fact, it wasn’t an over exaggeration that he suddenly had an much, much more obvious erection.

“You know me, doll. I’m the Winter Soldier.”

“Name.”  She takes another step away.

The loss of her presence is more effective then the pain.  “Okay, okay. I was named James Barnes.”

“And the Winter Soldier?”

“Your brother hired me.”

God, Miharu internally groans.

“Why would you be Simon Anzerlod?”

“Because I love you. I’m in love with you, okay?”

There was a pause. No prisoner of hers had boldly declared feelings of adoration at all. This was new, and Miharu wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed next. There suddenly was a lump in her throat, silence accompanying as a small discomfort, which was much a victory to the soldat himself.

“You don’t,” the female denied. Her argued excuse was weak, because as far as she and the soldier were both concerned, feelings never equated to any declaration of love, or vice versa. Miharu was only convinced that it’s his way of getting to her head, messing with her rational thinking, or that the tranquilizer side effects were still working in his system and causing him to nonsensically declare false feelings of love. If those words ever counted.

“I do. Don’t you see? I was the one who got those presents for you. Did you enjoy them?”

Miharu pinched the bridge of her nose, a migraine coming along because of fatigue and it is the last thing she ever wants to deal with. “Nevermind,” was her response, irritation surging.

“Are you gonna let me go now? I can show you I’m good.”  Preferably between her legs, but he'd take pretty much anything Miharu threw at him.  

“No."  With that, she motioned to the other three. "I’ll think about what I should do with you.”  They left, and Bucky was in the same situation he'd been when he woke- trapped in a dark cell all by himself.  He tried his chains again- perhaps he could break out and show Miharu just how useful he could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4. Just a filler.

**Miharu.**

Sleep never came, and Miharu kept tossing in her bed the whole night. Staring at the ceiling did not help either, her mind too occupied by thoughts of the soldier and his words. If they proved true, Miharu knew she could be making a horrible mistake with killing him. As rationally as possible, she thought of what she can gain if she decided to keep him alive: a potential lover who may or may not break her heart in the process; a new right hand man, which would mean more manpower to do the dirty work for her.

“I was having breakfast, you know,” Taeyang frowned as Miharu swooped the milk carton near him. He wore nothing but a shirt and boxers. There was a lingering scent of bacon coming from him, and Miharu assumed that everyone else woke up breakfast while she sulked in her room since waking up. The lack of sleep didn’t help, her mood not exactly the best. But also, since when did Miharu Yamaguchi become so moody? There was no full moon, that just happened about a week ago. “You look like shit.”

“I know.” Miharu scoffed. “Blame our prisoner.”

“Prisoner? Ah, that one they call the Winter Soldier?” Eun Seol questioned. He was extremely chirpy so early in the morning, Miharu quietly wished he’d tone it down.

“Yup. The same one that our Mikoto here hired.”

“So what’s the big deal that you’re so pissy this morning? It’s easier to kill him, you know.” Ah, yes. Hanbyul, ever as blunt.

“I was thinking, we don’t have a lot of manpower these days, and the Carbonells are going to need help with the rats that lurk around our grounds and theirs. Since my brother hired him, we can use a guy like him.”

“And if he tries to expose us?” Shin interjected. Out of all people, the man never trusted anyone that easily. Especially since his wife went missing.

“Easy. We kill him,” Chae suggested, the idea of another body gone was nothing new to her.

“I heard he’s hard to take down,” Hanbyul cynically stated.

“Shin should be able to make some high dosage poison darts. He made me a high dosage tranq before when we were on the manhunt.” Miharu pointed out. It was true. Shin designed the effective sleeping darts she used to decapitate the soldier.

“I’m still upset that Mi noona gets that cool gear and I’m stuck with my mini poison darts,” Yoogeun childishly whined. Though it would have been annoying, Miharu only ended up chuckling softly.

“He’s not giving me answers. I need one of you to make him talk.”

“It’s because of that confession, isn’t it?” Chae asked. She had her suspicions on why Miharu  was suddenly acting strange enough in the twenty four hours they’ve managed to capture the Winter Soldier.

“It’s not that! Jeez,” Miharu quickly denied the accusation, not everyone bought the denial. Bingo, Chae thought otherwise.

At the same time though, the word confession piqued the interest of everyone else present in the room. “He confessed? To what? Whoa, that’s the fastest time I’ve heard about confessions,” Taeyang commented, finding the situation suddenly hilarious.

“Our prisoner down there confessed that he’s in love with our dear Miharu here. And now she doesn’t want to kill him.” Chae was indifferent. She could blame Mikoto easily, but to her, it’s always Miharu’s fault. “This is all your fault, Miharu. If you didn’t hire him, he wouldn’t have been our problem now. You failed your mission.”

Miharu clenched her jaw. The nerve of Chae to blame her for something like this? “You’re right, this is my fault. I’ve been lacking and decided to ignore the things that’s been happening. We were running out of manpower. He was the best hire we had.”

Hearing such words from his sister, Mikoto couldn’t help but feel proud. And yet, he knows it’s his entire fault.

“The best? Right. You’re being soft now, aren’t you?” Chae sneered even further. “If you didn’t decided to help those stupid Carbonells, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Enough!” Mikoto spoke, voice with authority he rarely showed. “Chae, aren’t you being too much? Blame me, not her! I hired him, okay?”

“Unbelievable.” Chae stormed out of her room, the tension levels rose tenfold with the outburst.


End file.
